crashofcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
UFO
The UFO is a hidden vehicle in the game. It has wheels, which explains why it can't fly. It's very unstable, but looks pretty funny to play with. But likes to slide a lot and hard to control. Obtain It is very complex and requires some tight moves. You also need a sufficient prestige level. The Preparation First, you need a sufficient prestige level. You need at least 2 boost modifiers that increase distance. Equip them and get in Lounge Map. You also need to chose the Monster/Hovercraft/Helicopter. A Plane will NOT work, nor the Bomber Plane will. Alternatively, you can choose to start a Private Match (select Team Deathmatch) and invite a friend with a War Machine, but ensure that you must join your friend's team right after you click the start button, thus disabling damage between the vehicles. However, any of the aforementioned vehicles except the War Machine are required, so as the Boost. The Lounge At the Lounge, find a way to get onto the couch and knock the unnamed vehicle down and tires will fall. Jump down and run over them to collect the tires before getting another Boost. Once you have the boost, reach the tabletop, and there will be a window near a single book. Dock your vehicle and once it has enough elevation, activate boost, you will ram and smash the window. Wait till the UFO collects them. Once the tires are collected and the UFO gone, you can leave the game and go to Winterland. The Winterland Take any vehicle and change your in-game name into "Peace", capitalized or lowercased, it doesn't matter. Ram the base of the satellite dish located at the eastern side of the map, then wait for some time. Eventually, a damaged UFO will drop down from the heights and upon contact with your vehicle, will be dragged behind. All you need to do next is to go to the river on the western side. You don't need to dive into the water, drive onto the floating ice, the UFO will sink and drift away. Once you can no longer see the UFO, head to Gorge. The Gorge Know where the waterfall is? Go there and right on the stone path you can see the same damaged UFO from Winterland. Run over it to collect the UFO, and drag it to the Skull-shaped cave located at the north-western part of the map. Once you touch the entrance, your vehicle and the UFO will vanish before a cut-scene begins. The Cut-Scene An alien will be seen roasting food over a bonfire, and was alerted to the presence of the UFO being pushed near the cave. He walks out and attempts to search inside the UFO. After a quick search, he leaves the UFO and a beam is shot above him (presumably from another airborne UFO) and was taken away by it, the screen then centers on the UFO's front-quarter view and stops at this point. Infinite Gems Bug (Patched as of 1.2.21) Due to an unknown bug, after unlocking the UFO, the UFO wreck at Gorge will not be removed and if the player repeats the process of delivering the UFO to the Skull-shaped Cave, it will upgrade the UFO if not been maxed out and if it is fully upgraded, the player will get 1 gem. This potentially allows the player to obtain infinite gems and can be sped up slightly if a fast vehicle is used. It was present in the 1.2.20 version but was quickly patched as of 1.2.21. Trivia * It was based on Moller 200SX. * The UFO was released on the Stadium Update. * As of the Frozen Vale Update, this vehicle can't be obtained as Frozen Vale replaced Winterland as the new Christmas Map. ** Winterland only returned in the 2019 Christmas Update. Category:Hidden Vehicles Category:Stadium Updates Category:Common Cars